Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container including a pivoting assembly.
Description of Related Art
Various conventional containers are basically composed of an upper cover and a box. The upper cover and the box are usually produced by a plastic injection molding process or by a metal stamping process. Furthermore, the upper cover and the box can be connected by means of a hinge connection.
In addition, the upper cover and the box of the container are generally provided with plastic bumps respectively. When the upper cover is opened relative to the box, the plastic bumps resist against each other to prevent the upper cover from being overly unfolded relative to the box. Further, if the upper cover is being shaken, the upper cover tends to cover the box. Therefore, a torsion spring is often disposed between the upper cover and the box of the container to provide a torsion force to resist and prevent the upper cover from covering the box due to being shaken.
However, the plastic bumps placed on the upper cover and the box are likely to wear out after long term of operation, and lose their function. Also, when the upper cover covers the box, the torsion spring disposed between the upper cover and the box may cause the upper cover to collide with the box due to too much force exerted thereon, thus further causing the contents in the container to be damaged by vibration.